The Insanity Begins!
by Koyto Rakeroshi
Summary: Read the title. No plot line. Just nonsense. Man, what was I smoking when I wrote this crap?Updated
1. Chapter One

All charaters belong to J.K Rowling...  
  
Note: Hello!!This is my first fic ever so be nice to me! I usually write for all type of catagories, but this is mainly humour. There is absolutely no plot line in this fic whatsoever. This story contains slash. No animals were harmed in the making of this story, and yes, that includes squirrells and gophers. Warning! All the books spoilers!!Yay!!Let the story begin!  
  
Chapter ½:What The Fuck Happenned Here!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter, Golden Boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Too-Long-For-His-Own-Bloody- Good was bored. All summer long he had been stuck in his aunt and uncle's house(away from Dudley), not receiving an owl from any of his friends. He was beginning to think that they forgot about him, and no longer having the need to talk to him considering what happened last year and all that shit.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.(What a suprise -_- U) "Get the door, boy!" Harry heard his uncle's booming noise from the kitchen. Harry stormed out of his room and in front of the door, where the bell rang two more times.  
  
"I told you to get the door!!" Screamed uncle Vernon. "I'm going you fucking bastard.." Harry muttered under his breath. Harry slowly opened the door and looked ouside. Nobody was there.  
  
"Hello there." Said a small voice. Harry looked down and saw a small group of squirrells, gophers, chimpmunks, and gerballs.  
  
"What the fuck!?!?!" Harry yelled, aghast. He stared at the group of furballs in suprise. "Yo nigga, we need a crib to crash, yo." Said a small dark gerball by the name of Jay Z Crazy.  
  
" ..." And yet Harry said nothing. " Yo bastard. Didn't you hear the nigga. He wants to stay in this crib yo Motherfucking bastard!" Said another dark gerball named 40 cent.  
  
"Uh, OK" Replied Harry, confused.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!Men go down!" Screamed a high voice as all the furry animals got in the house.  
  
"Yo , chippy, what's wrong brotha. Yo goin' crazy yo or somethin'? Cause you sound like a bitch on crack . Got it, Bi-otch?" Said 40 cent.  
  
"Yeah 40. I think I can handle this shit fo' a while. But I'm worried abou' poor Yami being raped by Kaiba." Said Chippy the attack gopher.  
  
"Of fucking shit!!!" Screamed all the animals so loud that Harry inched away from them. "We all fo'got abou' poo' Yami niggas!"Said a gopher named Christina Mangila.  
  
"Everybody stand clear, cause we gonna get backup in this shit!" Said Snoop Dawg the squirrell.  
  
"We gotta contact Ludacris and Ludagranma, and Hobo my Nobo up in this shit...!" Continued Snoop Dawg. He took out a giant laptop from his pocket(WTF!?!?!?Pocktes?) and smelled the air arounded.  
  
"Yo man, who fucking pissed in this shit again yo?" He asked and all eyes were on Piss the Fiss. "Wel it's not like I had a choice, niggas." He said. "Do not fight. Yo know yo niggas gotta respect each othe', or yo'll gonna get shot and/or stabbed." Said a wise voice from behind.  
  
Harry looked past all the animals and saw a white squirrell with gold chains on his neck, and earring, and rings in his chubby squirrelly fingers. His tail had tattoos.  
  
"Oh niggas. It's M&M, yo. It's time to get dirrty." Said Christina Mangila.  
  
TBC... § § § § § §  
  
That was wierd.  
  
Don worry, more chappies sooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

All characters belong to J.K Rowling...yeah right

Note: This is Koyto-chan yet again, here to tell you sorry I took long to update but I had some business to finish. looks at Piss the Fiss it took about a year to get the smell off. --

Chapter 1: Scarred For Life

Harry stared at the squirrels, gophers, gerballs, and chimpmunks in shocled awe. "Ummmmmm...who are you again?" He asked the white squirrel. M&M glared at him. "Yo bitch, you don't know who M&M is? Bitch, I be the greatest white squirrel rapper ever. Vanilla Ice-Cream ain't got no shit on me, bi-otch. I am the granddaddy of them all."

M&M moved away from the rest and jumped on top of Harry's chest. "You wanna mess wit me, huh bitch, you wanna mess wit me?" He shoved a finger to Harry's nose.

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard and it killed at the animals, including M&M. From the distance, you could see a naked Draco Malfoy running from a group of horny Death Eaters.

"THE HUMANITY! SAVE THE HUMANITY! KITTIES ARE DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Draco Malfoy screamed and jumped into Harry's arms. The Death Eaters tried to get him but the smell of Pis the Fiss choked them and they all died.

Draco and Harry stared at them before Draco kissed Harry. "THANK YOU MASTER! HOW CAN I EVER REPAY YOU!" Draco sobbed and fell on his knees.

"Um...put on clothes?" Harry inquired.

Draco nodded. "Anything for you Master."

Draco headed into the house and Petunia screamed, Vernom fainted, and Dudley got horny. Draco grinned evily as he headed into Harry's room. "It's all coming according to plan." He said and scary music was heard in the background. "Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the gaaaaaaame..." Then Draco killed Britney Spears Cannot Steer, and laughed evily. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"


End file.
